Don't Bargain With Slytherins
by redcandle
Summary: The spiked butterbeer made Alicia forget that Gryffindors shouldn't make deals with Slytherins they always cheat. AliciaWarrington.


"Don't Bargain With Slytherins" by Redcandle17

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and elements from the Harry Potter series belong to J. K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.

She was sure the butterbeer the twins gave their teammates was spiked with something stronger, but Alicia drank it anyway. It gave her a pleasant feeling, like there was nothing to worry about in the world. She was perfectly safe in Gryffindor Tower. Until Katie had the grand idea to spy on Cedric Diggory in the prefects' bathroom.

Katie had cajoled the password out of Oliver before the game – it had been quite easy, she'd only hinted that a nice bath would help her muscles relax and improve her game. She insisted that Alicia accompany her. Alicia wanted to wait until Angelina could join in the fun, but Katie pointed out that Angelina was enjoying her own fun with the twins.

So Alicia followed Katie to the prefects' bathroom, humming to herself under her breath. Cedric wasn't in the bathroom, but half of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team was. They glowered at the girls, clearly still upset about their loss to Gryffindor earlier that day. Alicia apologized for disturbing them while Katie leered at Davies's toned body, which was barely concealed by the bubbles in the tub.

They went their separate ways after that. Katie met up with a friend from her own year, and Alicia had a sudden desire to write something rude on the Potions blackboard. She had just finishing scribbling "Snape wears leather knickers" and exited the dungeon classroom when one of the Slytherin Quidditch players – one who also happened to be a prefect – came strolling down the corridor.

"What are you doing here?" Warrington demanded. He glanced inside the room and curled his lip. "Petty vandalism, I see. Quite juvenile. That'll be tweny points from Gryffindor, Spinnet."

"Twenty points for writing on a blackboard! Snape took less than that when Pucey spilled his Draught of Peace potion on him!"

"Pucey isn't a Gryffindor and I'm not Snape. Stop arguing and go back to your own part of the castle before I take more points."

Alicia noticed that although he sounded hostile, his eyes were glued to the stretch of her tight sweater across her chest. She had an idea. Even drunk she knew it wasn't a good idea, but she reasoned that he wasn't totally repulsive and no one else would ever know. And it wasn't much to worry about, anyway. "I'll snog you if you don't take any points at all"

"Deal," Warrington replied immediately. He wrapped a hand in her hair and pulled her head back.

Alicia had a moment to think that it might be worth worrying about after all, before his lips descended onto hers and his tongue forced its way inside her mouth. When she felt him grope her, Alicia wrenched her mouth away. "That's enough."

"That was one kiss, Spinnet. One kiss for one point. I've got nineteen more."

She started to argue, and he kissed her again. Alicia wanted to push him away, however she had no choice but to put her arms around his neck, since her legs were feeling quite weak. She pressed her body tightly against him, confident he couldn't grope her breasts if they were crushed against his chest. That's when his hands cupped her ass.

Alicia was sure that hadn't been part of their bargain. Slytherins were born cheaters; it figured he'd try to take more than he was due. Alicia kept counting; she wasn't going to forget, no matter how good it felt.

Warrington released her finally. "Twenty," he said. "I'll do business with you any time, Spinnet."

The alcoholic buzz was starting to fade and Alicia was realizing the magnitude of what she'd just done. She fled to the safety of the Gryffindor common room without another word to Warrington. He couldn't tell anyone without admitting he was corrupt and risk having his prefect's badge taken away. Her reputation was safe. And if she avoided looking at him, she wouldn't have to see him smirk knowingly at her. Everything was going to be okay.

End


End file.
